Aria
' in "All Good Things Come to an End"}} Aria is a S-Class Mage belonging to Phantom Lord Guild, as well as an Element 4, four of the strongest members in said guild. He is considered the strongest member in the group, and his element is Air.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 17 Appearance Aria appears to be a large and tall man. He wears a white blindfold to suppress his powers, a green top hat, a large green robe, a purple vestment, and a necklace with tiny crosses are design to it. Personality He is a very sorrowful person, talking nothing but despair and constantly crying due to this. Although in the midst of a battle, he shows what seems to be his cruel personality as he kill people using his Magic. Also, he seems to be very loyal to his master, Jose Porla, and his guild. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc After Phantom Lord declares war on Fairy Tail Guild by damaging their guild and then hurting the Shadow Gear team, Fairy Tail responds with an attack on their own on Phantom's base. As the others battle with the lower members, Makarov proceeds ahead to battle the guild's leader Jose Porla. However Jose sets a trap for Makarov by distracting him with a hologram of himself while Aria sneaks behind him and hits him with an attack that drains his Magic and knocks him out to the lower levels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 17-20 As Phantom Lord attacks the Fairy Tail guild house, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Elfman (who are inside the guild) proceed to split up and find the Phantom Lord guild's power source.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 14 Natsu runs into Aria and tries to fight him but is no match for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 3-8 Just as Aria is about to drain Natsu's Magic, Erza Scarlet shows up and saves Natsu before taking over the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 9-10 Sensing this, Aria removes his blindfold and attacks Erza in full force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 11-14 However Erza slashes her way through his attack and hits him dead on, beating him and commenting that Makarov could never lose to the likes of him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 16-19 Near the end of the arc after Makarov recovers and defeats Jose with Fairy Law, Aria tries to attack him again from behind. However, Makarov knocks him out with a stretched punch, this time without even looking, telling him to take Jose away and never to threaten Fairy Tail again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 6-7 Magic and Abilities Airspace (空域 Kūiki): Aria uses a Magic in which he can control the "airspace" to attack his targets. This Magic is so powerful that he uses a blindfold to keep his power contained.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Page 12 *'Metsu' (滅, Annihilation): Aria hits his target with energy and completely saps their Magic from them. The Magic then hangs in the air before it dissipates. The damage is based enemy's Magical Power, and if the target of this attack has immense Magic Power, they suffer immense damage. Aria suprise attacked Makarov with this spell and was able to bring him to the brink of death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 7-8 *'Zetsu' (絶, Eradicate): Aria fires multiple dark purple void blasts at his opponent. Those blasts then explode spontaneously around the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 4-6 *'Zero' (零): An attack that draws the void out of its targets. Aria stated that this particular spell was the airspace of death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Page 13 *'Teleportation': Using this spell, Aria becomes intangible, and is able to move invisibly through the airspace. He is able to activate it quickly enough to dodge a suprise attack by Erza Scarlet with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Page 15 (Unnamed) Appearances in Other Media Aria is a playable character in Fairy Tail's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Trivia *Aria is Italian for air. *Gajeel finds him creepy, probably due to his despair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 4 Major Battles *Makarov vs. Aria *Natsu Dragneel vs. Aria *Erza Scarlet vs. Aria References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Phantom Lord Members Category:Needs Help